


The Demon's Stare

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya thinks he's conquered Renji; Zabimaru disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Stare

In Byakuya’s nightmare he was being smothered, held down by something hot, furry, and immovable. Waking up with a start, Byakuya saw it—a huge albino baboon, its inhuman eyes intent on him, as though tracking prey. A massive, clawed paw rested on Byakuya’s chest. He swore he could feel the pressure of a solid weight. Talons seemed to lightly pierce the silks of sheets and kimono, pricking his skin. Byakuya held his breath, afraid to move under its intelligent, ape-like gaze, especially as it barred its yellow fangs, slowly, menacingly. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and Byakuya sensed a howling rage of raw power. It seemed to be trying to speak to him, to express… its displeasure.

With a rattling hiss, it faded from view.

When his vision cleared, Byakuya realized that Renji was likewise sprawled on top of him, holding him down. Renji’s unbound hair was spread all over Byakuya’s face, tickling under nose and finding its way into his mouth. Byakuya swiped the crimson locks away irritably, and inched himself out from under Renji’s heavy arms and body. But now Byakuya clung to the edge of bed that should be big enough to sleep an entire squad comfortably, with Renji tangling up all the blankets, as well. Though the air was cool without covers, Byakuya lay there for a long moment, repressing shivers and trying to catch his breath. 

Had that been… Zabimaru? 

Or was the apparition merely the continuation of Byakuya’s nightmare? Surely it was impossible for the demon zanpaktō to materialize without Renji even being conscious, with the zanpaktō nowhere near. Was that thing even at the estate? Renji hadn’t had his sword with him last night in the library, but the damn intruder alarms had the whole Soul Society on high alert, and Renji was carrying Zabimaru everywhere again.

Even so, it couldn’t have been. It simply wasn’t possible.

Not even he, who could direct Senbonsakura with a mere gesture, could cause its externalization so unthinkingly, so utterly unconsciously. The demon must have been a figment of Byakuya’s imagination. That was the only possible explanation. Rolling on to his side, he regarded Renji in the darkness. Even with the peace of sleep on his face, the tattoos made his face hard, wild—like an animal… like a demon.

With a shuddering breath, Byakuya backed away, pulling himself out of bed. Light was just breaking on the horizon, a lighter azure line over the tops of the cherry orchard visible through the balcony’s windowed doors. He pulled his robe tighter around himself and made his way to the sitting room part of the bedroom suite. Even though it was early, someone would be awake in the kitchen, so Byakuya rang for a servant. He needed the comfort of tea.

A loud snore came from the other room, as Renji flopped over and gruntingly readjusted himself. In a horrible moment, Byakuya realized the noise had made him… flinch.

Last night, after Renji had teased out intimate pillow talk of Byakuya’s family—his parents, Byakuya had started to regret his need to dominate his lieutenant. Now….

Byakuya shivered uncontrollably. _Now it seemed more imperative than ever_.

A soft knock came at the door, startling him again. Byakuya took a deep breath before saying, “Enter.”

It was the house steward, Eishirō, who, despite the hour, looked polished and alert. Byakuya had no idea how old Eishirō was really. He had only recently risen to the rank of house steward, within the last fifty years or so, but he had been with the Kuchiki family for generations. He looked no more than twenty, with long, straight dark hair swept back from a high forehead and held back in a simple ponytail. “What does my lord require?” Before Byakuya could reply, the steward asked, with great concern, “Are you quite alright, sir? You seem pale.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “If I wish medical advice, I’ll summon the Fourth. What I require is tea.”

“Ah, of course, my lord,” he said with a deep bow. With his head still low, he asked somewhat slyly, “For just yourself?”

“As I am the only one clearly awake, yes,” Byakuya said still snippy. “Perhaps, later, we will take breakfast for two on the balcony. I’m afraid I must also that ask someone to go to the Sixth and retrieve my lieutenant’s robe, the one with the cherry blossoms, and a fresh uniform in his size.”

Eishirō cleared his throat as though somewhat embarrassed. “The last won’t be necessary, sir. It’s already been done.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, my lord. You see, Lieutenant Abarai made a similar request last night. We… that is, _I_ determined it would be appropriate for the staff to fulfill his wishes.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, curiously. The staff was following Renji’s orders now? What had brought on this change? Was it out of pity? How could they possibly have any respect left for him after the rumors that must be circulating among the staff like wildfire? And Renji! Aio had seen him laid-low, completely debased, did Renji really have the audacity to issue a command in that state last night? 

He must have no sense of shame at all. Or, truly be a soulless demon. 

And why did that thought tease a small smile from Byakuya’s lips before he could control it and remind himself that this was most assuredly not a good thing?

Eioshirō bowed his head again. “I… pray I haven’t overstepped, my lord.”

“No, not at all,” Byakuya said with a dismissive wave of his hand. If Renji was that strong, that… resilient, Byakuya might as well reward him for it. “Renji may be a guest of the estate from time to time. Please afford him all the privileges you would any other.”

“It would be our pleasure, sir.”

#

The steward had only just closed the door, when Byakuya heard Renji moving around behind him. He turned to see Renji pressed against the room divider, looking as though it were the only thing holding him upright. His eyes blinked blearily and his hair was more of a disaster than usual. Its ruby red strands stuck up in every direction, seeming to defy the laws of gravity in some instances. “My luck,” he muttered. “It’s going to be tea for one again, isn’t it?’

“I can call him back,” Byakuya offered.

Renji wiped the sleep from his eyes with the back of his knuckles. “You must have an extra tea bowl hidden around here somewhere, don’t you?”

“You could drink out of a vase,” Byakuya teased. When Renji seemed to be eyeing an expensive antique, considering it, Byakuya shook his head. He got up to press the bell. “Don't be idiotic; it’s much simpler to recall the steward.”

Renji shifted to stand more on his own. The shitagi was long enough to cover him, but only just. Several of the tattoos on his thighs were clearly visible, as well as the stripes on his calves. The folds hung open scandalously, drawing Byakuya’s eyes to the sculpted muscles there and intriguing hints of chest and stomach lines. Renji ran a hand through his hair, his fingers clearly encountering snarls, which he pushed through. “Now that poor guy’s got to hike all the way back up the stairs.”

Renji sounded just like Hisana when he said things like that. “Yes, but this way he can bring your robe or a change of clothes, whichever you prefer.”

Just like her, Renji seemed to resist the benefit of the convenience, but he seemed to decide to keep further protest to himself. Renji glanced at the balcony through the windows, squinting at the sky which now had bits of pink and orange along with the ever lightening blue. “Jeez, what is it, dawn?”

“Just about,” Byakuya agreed.

Renji peered at him from under that curtain of hair and fierce tattoos, his gaze penetrating and intense. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Byakuya looked away. Could Renji have sensed the demon’s appearance, had he, in fact, caused it to appear, after all? To cover his discomfort, Byakuya said, “In typical fashion, you lay siege the bed. I was forced to make an escape while I still had my life.”

Renji snorted a little laugh at that, clearly relaxing. “Yeah, hey, sorry about that. It’s an old Inuzuri habit. I tend to gravitate towards body heat, especially once the weather starts to turn. It was awkward when I was in unseated quarters, sleeping on the floor; a lot of guys took it the wrong way when they found me in their bed.”

“I see,” Byakuya said. Though he was sure it was unintentional, Renji’s talk brought to mind the image of Renji cuddled up in some disgusting fashion against Rukia as they lay in a filthy alleyway somewhere. Byakuya shook off the thought with effort.

Renji seemed unaware of Byakuya thoughts, as he flashed him a little smile. “You smell a whole hell of a lot better than any of those guys—especially the ones at the Eleventh, I’ll tell you that for nothing.”

“Indeed.” Byakuya could only imagine. 

Though, in all honesty, he had no experience at all with such matters. He’d never been unseated. Byakuya went straight from Academy to a position of Third. Even if he hadn’t, he certainly never would have slept in a common room. It would have been both improper and unseemly.

The steward arrived at the door. “My lord?” he asked once Byakuya called him in. But, seeing Renji, Eishirō brightened with understanding, “Ah, tea for two now, I presume? Perhaps I could bring up the gentleman’s robe, as well?”

Byakuya turned to Renji, who, despite his earlier unflappable bravado, looked away to stare out the windowed doors, a slight blush on his cheek, hidden by hair. “Renji?”

“Sure,” he said. “Whatever.”

“Yes, do,” Byakuya confirmed. “Also, you should have the cook start breakfast as soon as possible as well. Now that my lieutenant is awake, I’m sure he’s quite hungry.”

“My lord,” the steward said with a bow as he closed the door.

“Did you hear that?” Renji asked once the sound of feet retreated down the hall. He seemed to shake himself off. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he leaned a hip against the divider, his eyes still on something in the distance. “’Gentleman’. That’s got to be a first. You know Eishirō’s from the Third District, right? That must have stung.”

“And you recall that you’re the vice-captain of the Sixth, do you not?”

Renji gave Byakuya a long, angry glance, followed by a dark grimace. “Yeah, you know, _I_ remember.” 

Ah, teeth barred. That certainly didn’t take long. 

Though Byakuya was certain it seemed like an abrupt change of subject, he couldn’t help but ask, “Is Zabimaru here, somewhere? Did you have him brought to the room last night as well?”

Renji’s arms unwound and he blinked at Byakuya. “As well? As well as what?”

“As well as ordering my staff around, but that’s beside the point--I want to know if your zanpaktō is here, under my roof.”

“Under your roof?”

Did his moronic lieutenant need to repeat every single question he asked? “Yes, that is what I said, now answer me: is Zabimaru here at the estate, Renji? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Renji said. 

Byakuya spun around, searching for its distinctive red-ribboned hilt and lightning strike guard in the room. 

“Chill out, Taicho,” Renji chided a little derisively, “He isn’t about to jump out and bite you. I left him with Eishirō last night.”

“How far away?”

“What? How the hell should I know?”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed at that. “Because you know, Renji. You always know.”

“Fine,” Renji said with a shrug. “He’s leaning against the wall of your great hall, not far from where I came in and pissed off as all hell. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Indeed,” Byakuya breathed. So… the demon _had_ materialized above him; it _was_ angry with him. Byakuya’s hand started to rise to his throat, as if to cover already faded bruises. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped himself. Byakuya turned away, ashamed of his momentary weakness. “When the steward arrives with your things, go.”

“Go? What, already? What’d I do this time? What did Zabimaru do?”

Byakuya spun around. “How can you even ask such a thing? Have you no control over that zanpaktō of yours at all? Can you not, at least, keep the demon from slipping its leash? Or are you the one collared, completely subservient to its command?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Renji said, putting his hands up. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, but keep your bondage fetishes off my Zabimaru.”

“This is much more serious than any of that, Renji Abarai,” Byakuya said, unable to keep the swell of reistsu from tugging at the hem of his kimono. “Your demon is out of control.”

Renji said nothing, just stared at Byakuya, his eyes narrow, pupils small. With his spiritual pressure up so high, Byakuya could feel it—that creature simmering just under Renji’s skin. Was it a trick of the light, or, did, for a moment, Renji’s shadow seem to flicker into the shape of a snake-tailed beast?

“You’ve got some nerve,” Renji said, his voice dark and low. A malicious glint of red flashed through his eyes, as he continued with an eerie calm, “It’s not my fault you don’t want what you asked for.”

Their eyes locked together, and Byakuya felt it—the gaze of Zabimaru on him again. This time, he thought he could hear the words the demon had tried to communicate before.

_You cannot cage us, human. Try again and you will die._

A knock on the door broke the spell. Byakuya jumped, despite himself. Glancing at Renji, he saw a wicked, satisfied grin cross his face. “I’ll get that, Taicho,” he said. “I’m going, anyway.”

Byakuya didn’t trust himself to speak. He just held his breath until the demon left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear at some point I'll go back to the series I've neglected, but this is kind of just pouring out of me right now...


End file.
